


hey, that's far out

by lennonbum



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Iggy Pop (Musician)
Genre: a little bit of hair pulling/dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonbum/pseuds/lennonbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take your bloody shoes off, you’re worrying me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, that's far out

“You’re _huge._ ”

This was the first thing Iggy found a chance to say to David, which was, of course, a minute or so after they greeted one another with a sloppy fuck in the hallway outside David’s room. 

“And you’re looking good. The last time I saw you, I think your hair was blond. You were also coated in your own blood.” David reminisced, smoking a cigarette languidly. “Yeah, well, your memory must be shit, because the last time you saw me my hair was brown. Also, I don’t like your tone. The blood was and still is a form of self-expression, which, if I’m remembering correctly, if what you’ve been encouraging me to do lately. Express myself, right?” 

David chuckled under his breath. Iggy’s very presence was enough to make the real world melt away. “I’ve missed you.” Iggy stood facing the window, one hand on his hip, the other dangling by his side, a cigarette between his boney fingers. “Uh-huh,” Iggy lilted, turning on his heel and plopping down beside David on the bed. 

“Take your bloody shoes off, you’re worrying me.”

Iggy kicked off his boots, one went tumbling beneath the bed and the other fell just under the window. “When’re you gonna tell Angie that you like me more than you like her?” David half-scoffed, half-laughed. “That’s not the case, love. Either way, she knows.” Iggy’s bright blue eyes widened for a moment. “She knows?” David merely nodded, lighting up another cigarette and offering one to his lover. Iggy took it sheepishly. “She’s not mad?” 

David hummed a single note. “Angela doesn’t get mad, dear. You do remember the story of our first meeting, yes? Some things never change. And, listen: she lets me have my way with who I like. She’s got the same liberty by me.” Iggy appeared muddled. “It’s what one might refer to as an open relationship, Jimmy.” 

At this point, Iggy shrugged, no longer interested, and sprawled out on top of David. David ran his long fingers through Iggy’s now black hair, focusing on the ceiling fan that ticked round and round. His first few months in Berlin without Iggy had been uneventful, maybe even slightly boring, and he wanted to make sure Iggy was well aware of how much he appreciated his company. 

“I really did miss having you around,” he continued, brushing gentle fingers up and down the natural blond’s back. “Right there, a little to the left.” Iggy muttered. David frowned just a bit, scratching Iggy’s desired spot. “Are you listening to me?” 

“Yeah, I am. I miss being around.” 

David kissed the top of Iggy’s head, and sat up a little against the headboard. “Jimmy, do you want to talk about the record?” Iggy only sighed and lifted his head from David’s chest. “I haven’t been able to write much, sorry about that. I’ve been kinda busy.” David snickered. “Busy with what, exactly?” 

“I’ve just been tired,” Iggy admitted, smiling softly, his eyes meeting David’s. The elder of the two sat up and brushed a hand against the younger’s cheek. “Oh, that’s alright, love. That’s just fine. I can’t get angry with you,” he crooned, petting Iggy as if he were a kitten. “—have you any ideas?”

“No, not really.” murmured Iggy, and David found his moment, so to speak. “Mmm. How about a spooky ode to walking through the night like ghosts? You’ve got that sort of voice that can do very strange things. A compliment, dear, a compliment.” Iggy listened quietly. “I’m sure we could figure something else out, yes? Like, we could get a drum machine. Maybe you could try and sound like Mae West.” 

“Hey, what are you saying?” Iggy inquired, the ‘Mae West’ comment flying right over his head. “I’m giving you ideas. You’ve told me time and time again, Jim, that you want to be different from everyone else. It’s different, love. And, either way, your blond hair really channeled the sex-symbol image. People would look at that and see the coquettish little kitten, and then they’d look at you now—” David rambled on. 

“David, I’ll sing like Mae West.” Iggy assured, and as much as he appreciated David’s vivid elucidations, he really could understand without them. “Good, good,” David nodded, feeling quite pleased with himself. “—come here, love.” Iggy sat with his legs on either side of David’s thighs, and David sighed. “Oh, I really do love you. Why don’t you be my wife?” 

Iggy shoved David in the shoulder playfully, and thoughtlessly ground his hips against David’s. The older man moaned, tilting his head back against the pillows. “You are absolutely too much,” he breathed. Iggy shrugged himself out of his leather jacket and pried open David’s button-down. “Did you miss my cock down your throat, darling?” David cooed, unzipping his trousers and grabbing a fistful of Iggy’s hair. “Suck, now.” 

Iggy pressed a soft kiss to David’s throbbing head, taking him into his mouth. David gasped, and Iggy’s heart leapt, because any fool knew that David was extremely hard to please. He dragged his tongue up his shaft, sucked gently on the tip, anything to make David make noise for him. David nudged his hips forward the slightest bit, pushing himself back into Iggy’s mouth, making the younger man gag just a little. David obviously derived pleasure from this, biting his lip and holding Iggy’s head in place by his hair.

David fucked Iggy’s mouth until he decided he’d had quite enough, and pulled him up to face him, running the pad of his thumb over Iggy’s bottom lip. “You’re so beautiful, dear,” he told him, kneeing his thighs apart. “I didn’t make you—“ Iggy began, only to be hushed by David. “Shush. I want to come inside you, love.” Iggy whimpered at the very thought, and immediately braced himself for what was to come. 

Iggy let David finger him first, but he longed for the real thing, for the ecstasy that was David’s so-called _“Lance of Love,”_ which wasn’t such a bad nickname, so long as David didn’t use it in bed _(or ever, really.)_

Within a few minutes, Iggy was fucking himself hard on David’s cock, nearly screaming as he filled him. He wanted this to last as long as it possibly could— they’d be unimaginably busy with the record and surely wouldn’t have as much extra time for leisures such as making love. “Jimmy, my love,” David panted, hands firm on Iggy’s waist. “—you are a star among men.”

Iggy threw his head back and cried out, the sensation of David’s cock slamming against his prostate making his eyes water. “David, fuck, I’m gonna—“ he stammered, rocking his hips back and forth. “Go on, darling, come for me.” David encouraged softly, fucking his lover through his orgasm. Iggy came with a strangled whine, and David felt utterly blessed to have such a creature to call his own. 

David came not long after, his muscles tensing as he released into his lover. Iggy, spent and exasperated, lied across David’s chest, already half-asleep. “You are such a gift,” David crooned, catching his breath. “—and I promise that I love you. I will always love you.” 

Iggy made a quiet noise, pressing a kiss to David’s shoulder. “Sure, yeah. I love you too, you freak.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok, i really love this pairing. expect more.


End file.
